This disclosure relates to inductive coupling in transverse electromagnetic mode.
Many electronic devices operate at relatively high frequencies. For example, some devices transmit, receive, and process electromagnetic signals in the microwave range of frequencies, where the signals may range from 300 MHz to 300 GHz. These devices often incorporate frequency filters and other components that are configured to operate at these frequencies in an optimal fashion.